


Something Found

by praise_gayngel



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Developing Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praise_gayngel/pseuds/praise_gayngel
Summary: After a night snuggling for safety in Seoho's bed, Keonhee can't find his favorite plush toy!
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Comments: 17
Kudos: 49





	Something Found

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Eric and I co-wrote this with my boyfriend, Robin. He birthed the idea and I prettied it up a bit.
> 
> Kindly beta read by the lovely [SunriseSeaMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseSeaMonster/pseuds/SunriseSeaMonster) and [RoseIsRelatable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseIsRelatable/pseuds/RoseIsRelatable) (who also taught me how to make HTML links. Thanks, girl!)

Keonhee woke in a cold sweat, shooting to a seated position and panting heavily. Whatever bogeyman woke him from his slumber was already mostly forgotten, only the haze of a silhouette in a black gat remaining in his mind's eye. He placed a hand over his pattering heart and swallowed hard. Grabbing his favorite Ryan plushie, Keonhee descended the ladder at his feet and landed softly on the floor. His knees shook and he pouted, though no one could see him in the dark. As his eyes adjusted, Keonhee realized he had a decision to make. He didn't want to go back to sleep alone, just in case the creepy dream came back. That left him scanning his roommates' bunks, gauging the best possible option for invasion for the rest of the night.

Geonhak was out of the question, sprawled out and snoring as he was. Keonhee squinted, barely making out Hwanwoong's blond head poking out from beneath the blankets of his bunk, passed out cold with Dongju and his enormous teddy bear pressed against his back. That kid slept in every bed but his own. Keonhee shook his head and turned his attention to Seoho. He sprawled out on his back like Geonhak, his full lips parted and revealing the pearly whites the others always teased, saying he looked like a squirrel. Keonhee tiptoed. The only squeaky board in the bedroom floor groaned under his weight. Keonhee paused, narrowed his eyes at his feet, and shushed the floor. He bent over, clamping his free hand down on Seoho's sleeping form and squeezing just hard enough to be felt through the blankets.

Seoho allowed one eye to flutter open. He smacked his lips and adjusted his position, then offered Keonhee a sleepy smile. "Time to get up?" Seoho rasped.

"I had a nightmare," Keonhee whimpered, barely louder than a whisper. "I don't want to sleep alone."

The older singer didn't respond. Keonhee's shoulders dropped and he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, biting his frustration. How could Seoho just go back to sleep while he was afraid? Keonhee was about to give up when the body under the blankets shifted, scooting over toward the wall. Seoho lazily patted the space he'd opened up in the bunk and Keonhee sat down. He tucked his legs under the blanket and lowered onto his back, settling into the warmth Seoho had left behind. He clutched his Ryan plushie to his chest and took a deep breath. Seoho threw an arm over his shoulders, then a leg over his hips. He wriggled closer and closer until Keonhee could feel soft breath on his ear. "Don't be scared," Seoho whispered, nuzzling in and pecking Keonhee's cheek. "Hyung is here."

Seoho's actions stirred something in Keonhee's chest, sparking a sort of burning tingle. He'd felt it for other men in the past. It wasn't as though Seoho made him feel things no one else ever had. It was nothing so terribly romantic; it was a tingle that moved. Sometimes it attacked Keonhee's lungs, shortening his breath and ringing in his ears. Sometimes it crept down his belly and tickled his cock and turned his face such a bright red he thought he might glow in the dark. On this night, it simply lingered near his heart, dancing along in gentle waves that soothed him, singing songs that made his eyelids heavy. Or maybe that was Seoho barely whispering a sweet lullaby as he snuggled his dongsaeng. Keonhee wanted to turn his head, nip those beautiful lips, and appease the tingle in his chest. That may have crossed some unspoken line. Maybe it would just move the tingle to another part of him again, maybe the base of his brain that time.

Keonhee sighed and turned on his side, nestling his backside into Seoho's front and letting Seoho hold him closer. Sleepy fingers walked down Keonhee's side and settled on his hip as more tiny kisses graced the back of his neck, soft as the flower petals that fell from the trees outside.

The morning brought the maknae, sleepily wandering the room and slapping everyone awake. Keonhee opened his eyes in time to catch Geonhak looping an arm around Dongju's waist and yanking him down into his bunk, trapping their youngest member as he squirmed and wailed and threatened to bite. Ready to get up and eat, Keonhee tried to sit up. One of Seoho's arms had remained under Keonhee's neck the entire night and, as he lifted off the pillow, Keonhee felt sweat drip from the side of his neck. He cringed, horrified by just how fucking gross it felt. Seoho's other arm wasn't much better, resting on Keonhee's bare hip where his shirt had ridden up overnight. He grabbed Seoho's wrist and lifted his arm, unsticking their skin and shivering in disgust. "Eh, hyung," Keonhee whined. "Sweaty."

"It's laundry day," Seoho dismissed. "It's fine. What's for breakfast?"

"Every man for himself, I think," Geonhak stated. He wrestled Dongju to the mattress, swung one leg over him, and kissed the maknae's nose before leaping from the bed and dashing out of the room in his underwear. Dongju cursed under his breath and scrabbled to his feet, taking off after the rapper.

Hwanwoong's high giggle emitted from his bunk and Keonhee peered at him as he finally placed his feet on the floor, ready to get out of Seoho's too-hot bunk. The dancer had his pillow folded under his head, propping him up so he could comfortably watch Youngjo's livestream on his phone. Curious, Keonhee approached and tried to see the screen. Hwanwoong turned his phone a little, showing the eldest member to Keonhee. "Youngjo's not funny," Hwanwoong explained. "I'm laughing at Geonhak running around in his underwear again."

Keonhee showered after breakfast. Honestly, he was surprised he managed to eat anything, as disgusted as he was by the mix of sweat on his skin. When he was done, he was ready to cuddle his plushie and watch a movie on the couch. That sounded like a perfect plan for the day. He searched his bed, digging through the multitude of colorful cuddle buddies sprinkled like peanuts on an ice cream sundae. Now, just where had he put his favorite Ryan? He groaned in frustration and dropped down the ladder. "Has anybody seen my Ryan?" he called, emerging in the living room and pouting at the other members.

"Which one?" Hwanwoong teased. "You have several hundred."

"No, no," Keonhee protested. "No, I have nineteen and one is missing and it's my favorite."

"Did you look on the floor?" Geonhak asked.

Keonhee dashed back into the bedroom without another word and dropped to his knees, crawling to the edge of the bunk under his own, the one that belonged to Hwanwoong. He thrust a long arm under the bunk, groping blindly along the floor. Another member joined him, peeking under the bed and holding a phone as a flashlight. Ryan wasn't on the floor, at least not there. Keonhee pouted again, pulling his arm out from under the bed, and looked at his benefactor. Seoho stared back, his signature eye-smile slowly overtaking his features as he confidently said, "We'll find him." Seoho crawled along the floor and looked under Geonhak's bed next, leaving Keonhee watching him with a stupid blush on his face and a stupid tingle in his stupid chest. Stupid Seoho, being so kind, sticking his ass high in the air as he inspected every corner of the bedroom floor. "I don't think he's in here," he finally concluded, springing to his feet. He reached down, offering a hand to Keonhee. "Where else have you had him?"

"The living room," Keonhee said, placing his hand in Seoho's.

"Let's check under the couch!" Seoho squeezed Keonhee's hand and dragged him out of the bedroom. Keonhee slid along behind him in stocking feet, desperately hoping to hide his flushed face from the other men in the living room. Perhaps he could pass it off as worry. Seoho dropped to his knees by the couch, nearly pulling Keonhee to the floor with him. He shone his phone's flashlight underneath as Keonhee joined him, following the beam along the floor with his eyes. When they failed to find anything (aside from an uninflated latex balloon that had been behind the couch for who knew how long), Seoho turned his attention to the table in front of the couch. He checked underneath. The table slid open to act as a storage space, but when Keonhee and Seoho looked inside, all they found was trash.

Keonhee sat on the couch, pulling his knees up to his chest and hugging his legs. His favorite Ryan... gone. What was he supposed to do? Go to his bunk and get a different movie buddy? Like... Olaf? He pouted yet again. "It couldn't have gone far," Hwanwoong said. "Toys don't just get up and walk out on you." Keonhee dramatically tipped over, lying on his side in the fetal position on the couch and refusing to budge.

The dryer emitted a shrill beep that rang throughout the dorm. Seoho perked up. "That's my sheets!" he exclaimed, bouncing off toward the laundry. He opened the machine and began pulling sheets out, dropping them in a laundry basket on the floor. He picked it up and started towards the bedroom. "Hey, I'll look for Ryan-ssi again while I make my bed, okay?" Keonhee grumbled nonsense in response and Seoho disappeared down the hall. Minutes later, he called out. "Keonhee-yah! Can you come in here?"

Keonhee sighed, rolling up to his feet, and trudged to the bedroom. "What?" he mumbled. Seoho thrust a squishy yellow plushie in his direction. Keonhee gasped.

"Ryan-ssi is safe," Seoho announced. His cheeks reddened. "I, um, found him in my laundry. So... he had a nice bath and now he's all dry and ready to cuddle with you again."

Keonhee snatched Ryan out of Seoho's hands and squeezed, inhaling the plushie's newfound fresh linen scent. "Ah, hyung," he muttered. "Thank you. I'm so happy." Without thinking, he surged forward, reaching out to hook the back of Seoho's neck with one hand, pulling his cute hyung close. Keonhee leaned forward to close the gap, pressing his lips tentatively against Seoho's. They were as soft as they looked. At first, Seoho's mouth was still. Slowly, very slowly, his lips puckered and he stepped closer to return Keonhee's affection. Keonhee felt Seoho's warm palm cup his cheek, gently holding him in place. Finally realizing what he was doing, Keonhee jumped back and hugged Ryan to his chest as Seoho stared, his mouth opening and closing although no words came out. "Sorry," Keonhee whispered as the tingling sensation rolled through his abdomen.

"D-don't mention it," Seoho said, bringing his fingers to his own lips. "I... If I knew I'd get a reward like that, I'd help you all the time."

**Author's Note:**

> This is our debut fanfic. Let us know what you think, please!


End file.
